


Forever

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymoon and bliss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~
> 
> This is it... the last piece of the S&S Verse....  
> ‘Verse: S&S  
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 17  
> Not Safe For Work Material

Harry blinked and frowned. The room was plain, simple. White walls with sheer white drapes that led out onto a balcony framed a sleigh bed done in dark walnut, draped with sheets of black silk with a crisp green duvet that matched Harry’s eyes. The floor was spread with a deep green rug.

The Dark Lord pushed gently and Harry moved towards the white door that was ajar. He shivered when pale hands drew away the robe that was battle marked. He blinked at the candles that wafted lavender into the air as they burned. The sunken black marble tub steamed and the bubbles were thick.

Harry let himself be guided into the water and moaned as the heat helped start to relax muscles that had gone tense when the first spell had crackled past his husband. Relaxing further as the man shrugged his robe off and slid into the water next to Harry, Harry snagged the sponge that floated across the top of the warm water.

“Let me?” Harry asked. Crimson eyes watched; brilliant mind assessing, calculating, and weighing. The man nodded, face still. Harry lifted the sponge and trailed it gently over one thin shoulder. He washed gently, clearing soot, a light sheen of sweat and the scent of ozone that always clung after a fire-fight.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the older man’s shoulder then moved the sponge down, rubbing in slow circles over one particularly nasty looking soot mark. He frowned and lifted concerned eyes. Voldemort shook his head.

“It didn’t land.”

“Damn close though.” Harry muttered, plunging the sponge deep and then bringing it back up dripping as he continued his path down the older man’s arm. He washed each finger and trailed butterfly kisses over the digits before he stepped in front of his husband and reached up, gently trailing the sponge down the man’s pale neck and down his chest, placing a hand over his heart. The reassuring beat had Harry dipping his head to hide a shy smile before he continued on, forcing himself to ignore the wondering stare.

The sponge started at the fingertips this time and Harry worked his way back up the Dark Lord’s wand arm. He followed each bit of cleaned skin with a kiss and ducked his head when Voldemort shivered slightly, breathing hitching with each kiss Harry placed.

Harry blinked when his husband leaned down and took his mouth in a gentle kiss, slipping the sponge from his grasp as the older man plundered his mouth and let him up, leaving him dazed and breathless. Harry blinked as the sponge glided across his skin, pale fingers warmed by the steaming bathwater. He shivered when that forked tongue flicked out and chased a droplet. Voldemort smiled and trailed the sponge down, washing away the marks of quick battle.

Harry turned when his husband pushed gently, presenting his back. He hissed out a pained breath when fingers tracked over skin that was already bruising. “Shh, Little One. The robes held, you’ll just be tender between your shoulder blades.

“Yeah, took something to the back at one point. Ow. It didn’t break?”

“No. Just bruising. Had the spell hit higher or lower, it could have damaged your neck or your spine.” Gentle lips pressed against the back of his neck. Harry shivered and nodded, hands braced on the edge of the tub.

“I did not plan for battle on our wedding day.” Voldemort murmured and Harry chuckled.

“Severus would probably call you a fool for that. Murphy’s law, love. Anything that can go wrong, will.” Harry warned, twisting back around. He closed his eyes when the Dark Lord saturated the sponge and lifted it. He soaked his young husband’s hair and then let the sponge fall, pale fingers carding through the thick, wet strands.

A gentle tug pulled Harry’s head back and the Dark Lord bent, lips pressing down, serpentine tongue delving deeply. Harry swayed on his feet and blinked.

“True, Little One. I believe I had something else in mind after this bath.” The words were breathed against Harry’s lips. He blinked again when the Dark Lord lifted himself from the bath and summoned a towel with a flick of his fingers.

Harry shivered as he watched wordless and wandless magic dry his husband even as the man held out the deep green towel for him. The sheer fact that the amazing power was bent to protect and shield him instead of kill him still awed the younger man.

He lifted himself from the bath and stepped willingly into the towel, shivering as soft cotton ran across his skin. He leaned up on tiptoe and pressed his mouth to his husband’s. Harry yelped when the older man scooped him into his arms and glided out of the bath.

Blinking as he was gently deposited on the dark walnut sleigh bed, he smiled shyly, eyes traveling down pale skin. He shivered as the man slipped onto the bed and pressed a trail of kisses from just under his ear to over his heart. He lay back when a gentle hand urged it.

The scent of spearmint wafted into the air and Harry shivered while crimson eyes gleamed in amusement, certain spells murmured between kisses. Harry arched when spell warmed fingers eagerly applied the lubricant to him, fingers pressing slowly. He wiggled when those fingers slid from him and eagerly reached up to pull his husband into a kiss.

“Now. Merlin, please. Now.”

The crimson eyed man obliged him, slicking himself and then crawling into position even as he pushed the younger man’s knees against his chest. Harry hissed out a pleased breath as his husband sank into him. He felt magic ripple and sing. He moaned and then hissed as the Dark Lord bit down lightly on his neck.

The older man hissed as Harry’s nails dug into his hips, but he rocked forward, drawing a whimper and then an oath. Harry’s green eyes glazed as his husband sank deep, body bowing in pleasure, breath coming in heavy pants.

“Yes. Oh. Just there. Oh. Oh.”

Nails biting into pale flesh Harry shuddered under each thrust, shivering as that serpentine tongue flickered under his ear, tickling the soft patch of skin found there. He squirmed when the Dark Lord chuckled and shifted his hips. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed.

Harry gasped and groaned as his husband changed how he was angled, every thrust sliding over his prostate, causing Harry’s toes to curl and his face to go slack in bliss. He faintly heard the growl the Dark Lord gave and blinked hazily.

“You. Are. Mine.”

“Yours. Now. Oh. For- forever.” Harry panted as his body tensed and pleasure blinded him, body bowing under the release that his husband had managed to pull from him. He shivered as he felt the older man find his own pleasure, the cry muffled against his sweaty neck.

Later, spelled clean and curled in the Dark Lord’s embrace, Harry smiled. “You realize, you are mine too, right?”

“Of course, my Little One. Forever.”


End file.
